


So quit complaining brother (no one lives forever)

by Blossomdriver



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Corpses, Grim Reaper Benrey, It gets better I promise, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Gordon Freeman fucking dies
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	So quit complaining brother (no one lives forever)

**Author's Note:**

> i can't explain myself. 
> 
> Title: No One Lives Forever - Oingo Boingo

Name: Gordon Freeman

Age: 27

Status: Dead

It doesn't say how or why. However, he never feels the need to ask that question. For he already knows the answer seeded somewhere in his mind is the constant answers to the question of death. 

The scene before him tells him enough and he can’t help himself but frown at it. A rare juster for him.

Benrey nudges the body with the end of his scythe, and it convulses for a moment as the man's eyes shoot open. A new breath of life - if you can call it that - rushes into his lungs while the hands that lay at his side curl into the marble flooring. 

Blood mixed in with the shower water running it thinly across the floor and the edge of the toilet seat. Gordon is still disoriented and wonders why his head hurts so bad. 

“Fuck” He hisses out, reaching up to where his head hurts the most and when he pulls back. There is a thick layer of red coaxing his fingers and panic settles itself nicely right into his heart. 

A heart that isn't beating.

Thinking about it now he hasn’t noticed himself breathing either.

“Hey bro you got your dick out.” A voice makes Gordon whip his head and see a man staring down at him. Wearing a security guard outfit, fitted with a scythe just as large as he was.

Gordon screams as he jumps to his feet, feeling a little lightheaded as he did so. Staring at the other with a mixture of horror and rage. “Why the fuck are you in my bathroom!” Snatching for the towel that was hanging on the rack right next to him. Wrapping it around his waist. Holding onto it with one hand while the other went back to rest on the pained area. 

The Guard looks completely unfazed by the question. As if he wasn't registering the other was speaking to him. “You, uh, died.” He replied in a monotone voice. 

“What do you mean I died?” He snapped back.

“Look down.” And so Gordon did.

And he really wished he hadn’t. 

Down on the floor below was _him_. Dead and lifeless. A giant gash in his head and blood on the edge of the toilet seat. Skin already starting to turn a sickly pale gray color. 

“This can’t be real - this isn’t fucking real.” If his heart was still working it would be going into overdrive right now. “This is all a bad dream and I’m gonna wake up any minute now, just you wait.” But seconds turn into minutes and it's still the same scene.

Gordon Freeman is standing in his bathroom, completely dead on the floor. 

Benrey still hasn't said anything. Staring blankly at the other. Allowing the other to come to terms on his own. Having done this job long enough that it’s better to let them get it out of their system first before taking them away. 

Less messy that way. 

“Are you done, bro?” He finally asks when Gordon stops pacing around the small confinements of his bathroom. 

“Come to think of it, you still haven’t said who you are?” 

“Benrey.”

“What?”

“Benrey.” He repeats and Gordon’s lips draw into a line.

“And just what are you, _ Benrey _ .”’ The way he says his name is less like speaking it and more of spitting out venom.

“I’m a Grim Reaper, though that be obvious.”

“But those aren’t real!”

“Well, who do you think takes care of the dead?”

“I-I I don’t know I didn’t think there was such a thing as an afterlife.” Gordon stammers out and Benrey's face twists, even if it was barely noticeable. 

“That hurts,” Benrey says, but from his tone, it was hard to say if it was truthful or not.

“Plus I thought Grim Reapers were skeletons who wore black ropes, not a shitty security guard.” Gordon’s words feel like nothing to Benrey, but he still can’t help himself feeling a little upset over being called a  _ “shitty security guard” _

Benrey looks down at his wrist as if there was a watch there, before looking up once more at Gordon. Who has seemed more or less calmed down over the situation at hand.

“So done being a pissy bitch baby and ready to do?” He's trying to wrap this up, even if Benrey wasn't looking forward to the mound of paperwork that was waiting for him when the two got back.

“What the fuck is your problem.”

“Huh?” The silence stretched on again thinly for a few more moments as Gordon speaks up.

“Where do I go now?” His eyes drift back to his body again, sensing an imaginary purge in his gut at the sight once more. Benrey finally moves for the first time and the sudden movement jerks Gordon’s head to stare at Benrey with wide green eyes. This was the first time Benrey got to see him this up close. Seeing the light freckles that danced around his cheeks. 

“Well if you stop freaking out so bad I will show you.” Benrey reaches out his hand. Like this was some business sealing handshake - which it was.

Gordon’s eyes flick between the hand and Benrey’s face. Slowly Gordon reaches for the hand, taking it with his own.

The two poof out of the bathroom. 

Name: Gordon Freeman

Age: 27

Cause of Death: Slipping while getting out of the shower and smashing his head on the toilet seat

**Author's Note:**

> its 1 am as i write this im very tired


End file.
